cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Antonio Banderas
Antonio Banderas (1960 - ) Film Deaths: *''Puzzle (1986)'' [Andrés]: Shot to death by Patxi Andión following an argument. *''Law of Desire (La Ley del deseo)'' (1987) [Antonio Benitez]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself; we hear the shot from the other room, and his body is shown afterwards when Eusebio Poncela rushes in and discovers him. *''The Mambo Kings'' (1992) [Nestor Castillo]: Killed in a car accident while driving with Armand Assante (who survives the crash). *''Assassins (1995)'' [Miguel Bain]: Shot repeatedly by Sylvester Stallone. (Thanks to Tom) *''Never Talk To Strangers'' (1995) [Tony Ramirez]: Shot in the chest by Rebecca De Mornay (after she's been taken over by her male-hating other personality) who then makes it look like 'he' shot her father (Len Cariou). His body is later seen again when Rebecca (having no memory of the double homicides) 'discovers' him. *''Femme Fatale (2002)'' [Nicolas Bardo]: Shot in the chest by Rebecca Romijn on a bridge. (This turns out to be Rebecca's premonition of the future, which she prevents from coming true.) *''Shrek the Final Chapter: Forever After (2010)'' [Puss in Boots]: As daybreak begins following the "death" of Shrek (voice of Mike Myers), he magically explodes in a disastrous exposure. (He survives in reality.) *''The Skin I Live In'' (2011) [Dr. Robert Legard]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach with one of his own guns by Elena Anya (after he rapes her). His body is later seen slumped over his bed when his mother (Marisa Paredes) enters the room gun drawn after hearing the shots *''Haywire (2011)'' [Rodrigo]: Presumably killed (off-screen) in a fight with Gina Carano; the film ends with Gina confronting Antonio, but given the fates of others who went up against her, his death is likely. *''Machete Kills (2013)'' [El Camaleón 4]: Shot to death by Billy Blair and his gang when they believe Antonio is trying to sneak into the United States. (This is a role played by Walton Goggins, Cuba Gooding Jr. and Lady Gaga before him through the course of the film - in his death scene, Antonio's voice is dubbed by Goggins.) *''Bullet Head'' (2017) [Blue]: Bitten on the throat by a dog, while Adrien Brody looks on. TV Deaths: *''And Starring Pancho Villa as Himself'' (2003 TV) [Pancho Villa]: Shot to death by Federales. Notable Connections: *Ex-Mr. Ana Leza. *Ex-Mr. Melanie Griffith. Gallery Antoniobanderas.jpg|Antonio Banderas in Femme Fatale Banderas, Antonio Banderas, Antonio Banderas, Antonio Banderas, Antonio Category:Agnostic Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:History Stars Category:Shrek Cast Members Category:Controversial actors Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Telemundo Stars Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Justin and the Knights of Valour Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:People who died in a Shrek film Category:Spy Kids Cast Members Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Hitman's Bodyguard Cast members Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Bruce Beresford Movies Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Producers Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Heart Attack Survivors